Corazones distantes
by A Clockwork
Summary: Deben tener un heredero varón. Eso fue lo dicho por su abuelo en cuanto murió, ahora a sus veinte años deberán pelear por tener la herencia, Shaoran tiene que seducir a Sakura para que no se case con Yue, sólo tendrá que confiar en sus instintos: Jugar a la seducción con la única regla de no enamorarse.
1. Herencia

**Corazones distantes**

A veces el corazón vive prisionero

**A ClockWork**

**Capitulo 1: Herencia. **

[Sakura]

_Ten calma, ámame, hoy, ayer, qué doloroso anhelo de ti, de ti, mi vida, mi todo. Adiós. ¡Oh, continúa amándome, nunca juzgues mal el más fiel corazón de tu amado.__  
__Siempre tuyo, siempre mía, siempre nuestro._

—Amo esa parte— dije aquella vez con tono de voz ensoñada —, no puedo dejar de leerlo.

Él suspiró permitiendo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su regazo.

—Yo amo leer esta parte contigo— me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos, mi largo cabello llegaba hasta el final de sus muslos cayendo en cascada.

—No puedo creer que el verano esté a punto de terminar— dije sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima de melancolía.

Yo sabía que nos volveríamos a ver como cada año, nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, a los doce años nos volvimos novios, a los trece recibimos nuestro primer beso, a los quince oficialmente ya estábamos tomándonos de la mano y habían besos con más intensidad… me encantaban sus manos en mis caderas, en mis hombros y mi rostro.

Lo amaba profundamente.

—Nos volveremos a ver— dijo suspirando entre tanto y tanto dejando el gordo libro de lado, su madre me había obsequiado aquel ejemplar al saber mi gusto por la lectura romántica —, cada año nos vemos, nos llamamos por teléfono y nos carteamos dos veces por semana. Nada va a cambiar, te lo prometo.

Suspire levantándome para quedar frente a frente. Yo lo sabía, siempre había sido.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que siga sintiendo esta melancolía, después de todo es un año entero del cual nos vemos sólo dos meses.

Él suspiró mirando el cielo azul, el lago estaba tan claro como nunca reflejando las nubes y parte de su rostro, su cabello castaño sin peinar correctamente destacaba gracias a los rayos del sol, sus ojos chocolates me eran cada vez más apetecibles.

Estaba enamorada del amor, de mi primer amor y de la persona que me hacia sentir esto.

— ¿Cansada?

Preguntó tomando mi cintura. Yo negué.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme— dijo mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada para tomar mi mano derecha y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

—Dime— dije esperando su petición, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso, no había otra forma de demostrarlo.

Morder su labio inferior mientras sonreía y bajaba la mirada.

—Nada— dijo entre risas.

Eso me molestaba, estábamos a nada de irnos y no vernos en un año y a él se le ocurría no hablar.

A veces es tan bobo.

—Te lo diré el próximo año— dijo suspirando —, tal vez para entonces los dos estemos listos.

Suspire.

El auto de mi padre estaba casi listo, las maletas arriba, mi madre hablando por teléfono seguramente para llamar al casero y anunciar nuestra próxima llegada. La madre de él también estaba en el balcón con su acostumbrada copa de vino tinto haciendo las respectivas llamadas para su trabajo.

Su hermana Tomoyo viendo a escondidas a mi hermano subir cosas a la camioneta, ella es de nuestra edad, una vez me contó Shaoran que su madre se casó de nuevo por lo tanto el padre de Tomoyo no es el mismo de Shaoran y Tomoyo no es hija de la señora Ieran, el caso es que los cuatro hacen ahora una familia hermosa y no hay distinción entre ellos, ambos son hermanos, ambos tienen dos padres.

— ¡Syaoran!

Gritó Tomoyo brincando entre tanto y tanto con su cámara fotográfica, se la pasaba fotografiándonos casi todo el tiempo. Es tierna pero no mantengo una relación estrecha.

Como sea, Tomoyo sigue gritando "Syaoran".

Yo le digo Shaoran, aquí así se pronuncia su nombre, en su natal Hong Kong, gracias a su acento chino la pronunciación es Syaoran.

Da igual, aquí todos, menos su familia, lo llamamos así y a él no parece molestarle, al contrario. Le gusta más esa pronunciación.

Esa es una de las tantas cosas que amaba de él: su paciencia.

— ¡Vamos hermanito, es hora de irnos!

Volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que su madre y padre entraban a la limo.

Casi olvido que ellos están un poco más acostumbrados a los lujos que yo, no me gusta mucho eso de la alta sociedad. Su madre es dueña de los ferrocarriles de China y su padre es el dueño de una cadena de empresas diversas en toda Asia.

Pero son las personas más humanas y humildes que he conocido jamás.

Nosotros nunca tuvimos problemas de círculos sociales porque pertenecíamos a los mismos, nunca tuvimos dificultades para vernos, ni para cuando me miraba a escondidas desde su habitación para al final preguntar mi nombre y salir corriendo.

De hecho, para ser más exactos su madre es hija adoptiva de mi abuelo Masaki. Se podría decir que mi madre y la de él son hermanas pero no por sangre. De igual manera… todos aquí somos por decir una familia.

A pesar de eso no significaba que ambas siempre estuvieran juntas, de hecho las únicas veces que nos veíamos eran los veranos, problemas, asuntos de negocios eran tratados muy independientes.

Pero eso es cosa de familias… independiente de lo que Shaoran y yo teníamos.

Podíamos pasar toda la noche platicando en el patio de su casa o en la mía, cenar o desayunar, ir a nadar al rio, salir de compras al pueblo más cercano.

Podíamos hacerlo todo estando juntos.

—Nos vemos Sakura— dijo besando ligeramente mis labios —, hasta que llegue el verano.

Asentí, las despedidas siempre son tan difíciles.

—Hasta que llegue el verano— dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, capturando su aroma a Lacoste, su delgado cuerpo junto al mío, su esencia de hombre adolescente como tal.

—Te quiero— me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos, yo asentí.

—Y yo a ti.

Suspire al verlo partir, viendo como entraba a la limo bajando la ventana para poder despedirse de mí, sonriendo tierna y francamente a mi persona.

Adiós, dije en silencio; de haber sabido que esa sería la última vez que yo lo vería le hubiera dicho que lo amaba.

No pude hacerlo.

Tenía quince años en ese verano, una niña que había experimentado el primer amor de una forma tan tierna y sutil que jamás se haya visto.

No hubo llamadas ni mensajes después de los primeros seis meses.

Al siguiente verano lo espere en el arroyo como siempre pero no llegó, ni al siguiente día, ni a la siguiente semana. Su servidumbre había alegado que llegarían al siguiente verano ya que el padre de él había tenido unas complicaciones de salud.

Espere al siguiente verano, su padre había fallecido un día antes de venir a Tomoeda. Ya habíamos dejado de llamarnos y mandarnos cartas, yo entendía a la perfección que estaba pasando por una situación difícil y sería imprudente de mi parte estarle llamando así que me olvide de las llamadas que además jamás fueron contestadas.

Hice el intento de mandarle una carta en su cumpleaños número dieciocho pero no hubo respuesta y tampoco le había visto en ese verano. Ahora había entrado a la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra y tenía mucho trabajo, yo también entre a la universidad de Tokio así que perdí casi dos veranos sin acudir a Tomoeda.

Al cumplir los veinte años ya había olvidado el verano en que le conocí, el recuerdo ya no era tan nítido como los primeros tres años de no verle.

Tuve mis novios de preparatoria, de universidad algunas citas.

Como cada chica que transita la universidad me fui de casa, de Japón y de Asia como tal. Mi mejor amigo de la universidad Eriol Hiiragizawa, un chico de Londres con el que perdí la virginidad se fue a vivir conmigo a Nueva York.

En mi año sabático conocí a los gemelos Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro, el primero se volvió mi novio y ahora prometido.

Ahora que tengo veinte años puedo decir que mi vida está en la plenitud pero no es perfecta.

Esta será la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en que regreso a Tomoeda.

En fin. No es la vida que yo esperaba pero me ha ido bien, muy bien.

Y espero que a él también.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Llama… llámalos… llámalos por favor…

Murmuraba el hombre de edad adulta como si se tratara de un último suspiro. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que le caracterizaba, aquella barba poblada color chocolate se había desvanecido a un simple gris.

Su cuerpo fornido había decaído a casi trasparentar los huesos sobre su piel. El tono bronceado transformado a una totalmente pálido.

La mujer que sujetaba su mano se limpió las lágrimas del rostro al mismo tiempo que asentía mirando a un hombre que había tenido a su lado por muchos años.

—A todos— sentenció el hombre —, que no… que no… falte… ninguno…

— ¡No, no papá, por favor no te vayas!

Gritó la mujer golpeando la cama al ver al hombre cerrar sus ojos rápidamente para no volver a abrirlos.

—Nadeshiko— llamó el otro hombre —, se ha ido…

— ¡Papá por favor no!

**Nueva York.**

—Si continuamos así— dijo el joven de ojos azules —, no volveré a beber en la vida—, río antes de soltar una carcajada.

Las botellas de vino vertidas en toda la mesa, las colillas de cigarro que en un momento habían sido dejadas en el cenicero ahora parecían haber perdido su camino puesto que en la mesa y el suelo había gran parte de ellas.

—No volveré al central park con este frio, ni por apuesta, prefiero pagar si es necesario— suspiró Sakura cruzándose de brazos al ya no sentir su cuerpo completamente suyo.

La potencia y poder del alcohol de hacer que tu cuerpo se transformara a simples cosquillas.

—Señorita— le llamó una joven teniendo el teléfono a la mano —, tiene usted una llamada de Japón.

Sakura río burlonamente.

—Que te dejen el mensaje— dijo moviendo su mano mientras sostenía el cigarrillo elegantemente —, no hablare en este momento con…

—Recibí el mensaje— interrumpió la joven —, su abuelo ha fallecido.

**Londres.**

—Que te dejen todos nombres— dijo la joven chica de blanca piel, cabello negro que caía como cascada —, no quiero que se me interrumpa.

—Es una llamada de su madre señorita Tomoyo— dijo el hombre camarero que no dejaba de tapar el auricular con la mano derecha —, parece ser una tragedia familiar.

—Estoy en una junta de trabajo— sentenció Tomoyo —, que no me llamen a no ser que se trate de un pariente muerto.

Sus amigos rieron como si no se tratara de nada importante al igual que ella.

Las luces, el lugar lleno de gente joven y algunos empresarios. El frio terrible mostrado con nieve alrededor del lugar, el fuego ardiente que calentaba el restaurante.

Para ella nada estaría mal.

— Pero señorita me temo que debo insistir, es una llamada de Hong Kong, su abuelo ha fallecido.

**Paris. **

—Yo siempre he soñado con conocer tu país — dijo la joven desnuda al filo de la cama mientras él guardaba la poca ropa que tenía en los cajones dentro de las maletas.

—Soy de China— dijo él besando sus labios —, y me dirijo a Japón.

Ella suspiró levantándose dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo dirigiéndose al mini bar para beber un poco de vino tinto, aquella botella casi vacía que atrás parecía como nueva.

—Igual es el oriente— dijo ella acercándose ahora a él para besar su cuello —, quiero acompañarte.

Él simplemente sonrió.

—No— sentenció él poniéndose la camisa —, es un asunto familiar.

—No es familiar, hasta donde sé no has visto a tu familia en años, ni a Tomoyo y hasta eso la ves en televisión.

—Tienes razón— dijo suspirando —, pero no voy a llevar a cualquiera a mi familia.

—No soy una cualquiera Shaoran — dijo ella tranquilamente mientras acomodaba su cabellera rubia tras la espalda —, llevamos saliendo juntos dos meses.

—Sí— dijo Shaoran cargando sus dos maletas al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta del departamento —, y ya con un mes era mucho tiempo.

Ring, ring, ring.

Sonaba el celular guardado dentro de la bolsa de la chaqueta de piel color vino.

—Voy para el aeropuerto Tomoyo— dijo él —, en cuanto hayas llegado nos vemos en casa del abuelo, cuida de nuestra madre

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[Sakura]

—Mira que guapo es— dijo Nakuru al mismo tiempo que veía entrar a varios amigos del trabajo de mi abuelo, de mi padre, de mi hermano, a la gente de la prensa.

—Claro— dije limpiando mis lágrimas, no podía creer que él se había ido de un momento para otro —, muy guapo.

—Ellos son, ¿los hijos de Ieran?

¿Ieran?

Shaoran Li y Tomoyo Daidouji. Caminando juntos al lado de su madre, los tres vestidos de negro, siendo recibidos por la familia Amamiya. Ellos dos, mostrando un rostro serio.

—Pasemos al despacho— dijo el abogado de mi abuelo —, es hora de comenzar.

El silencio lúgubre del lugar.

La luz tenue únicamente proveniente por la luz del sol.

La ausencia de mi abuelo pegándonos a todos.

—Tenemos que comenzar ahora— dijo el abogado mientras ocupaba la silla de piel de mi abuelo en aquel despacho con toques azules.

Los ojos rojos de mi madre se pusieron sin brillo de un segundo a otro.

Agache la mirada, quería llorar pero sabía que hacerlo sería que mi madre se quebrara aún más.

Ya bastante triste lucia la habitación sin mi abuelo, aumentando que todos estábamos de negro. Él había alegado que el blanco le representaba la muerte de su esposa y que no había nada más elegante en la familia que vestirse de negro, así que todos tomamos el color en respeto a él.

El lugar estaba tanto lleno como vacío al mismo tiempo, Yue y su hermano Yukito, quienes nos hacían compañía, y la prometida de mi hermano que cargaba en brazos a su hija de cuatro años. Mi padre, mi madre… y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida: Eriol, quien se estaba manteniendo al margen de todo no acercándose a mí sabiendo que me quebraría de un segundo a otro.

Entonces… mi corazón pareció detenerse.

—Shaoran— dijo Eriol acercándose a quien había sido el amor de mi niñez y juventud.

Acto seguido Shaoran respondió el abrazo, parecía consternado. Primero su padre y luego su abuelo. Tomoyo correspondió también el abrazo de Eriol, abrazo que sentí un poco más comprometido.

Un momento. A todo esto: ¿Cómo se conocen?

—Hermana— dijo mi madre a la señora Ieran que la abrazo como nunca antes las había visto abrazarse, después de todo aunque no fueran hermanas de sangre habían crecido como si lo fueran, nunca hubo distinción entre ninguna. Ambas se amaban, ambas eran hermanas, ambas estaban sufriendo por igual manera.

—Muy bien— dijo el abogado sentándose ofreciendo que nosotros también nos sentáramos en los sillones que la servidumbre había colocado para todos los familiares y amigos que nos estaban acompañando en este momento.

Suspire.

—El testamento de Masaki Amamiya es bastante claro— anunció tomando aquel portafolio negro que abrió y de él sacó unos cuantos papeles impecablemente blancos con la letra de mi difunto abuelo.

Todos asentimos. Aquí, es donde seguramente la familia comenzara a pelear… el dinero.

—Según lo ya estipulado y dicho con anterioridad por voz y letra del mismo Masaki: dejo a mi hija, Nadeshiko Amamiya de Kinomoto, la casa del lago en la región de Tomoeda, teniendo patrimonio mis nietos y los hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, teniendo como benefactores a Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya y a Touya Kinomoto Amamiya, hijo que ha perdido el derecho de poseer parte de la herencia monetaria pero podrá obtener la mitad de la hacienda de Tomoeda junto con su hermana.

Entonces todos nos quedamos callados, sabíamos que el error de mi hermano al tener un hijo a los diecisiete años había sido un error pero nunca creímos que el abuelo tomaría partido sobre eso.

—A mi segunda hija, Ieran Amamiya de Li, quien al contraer su segundo matrimonio tomó el apellido de Daidouji, le dejo la segunda casa junto al bosque en la región de Tomoeda, quien siendo viuda de Daidouji y dándole el arropo de la familia Amamiya se benefician el joven Shaoran Amamiya Li segundo y a la joven hermanastra de él, Tomoyo Daidouji, obteniendo el también beneficio de la casa para sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos.

Todos miramos a Shaoran y a Tomoyo. Ya bastante tenían con lo de su padre como para escuchar aquellas duras palabras.

—Pasando a las posesiones que ya antes había dicho serian de mis hijas, primero: la cadena hotelera de Japón después de la muerte de mi hija pasara a manos de mi única nieta Sakura Kinomoto, siendo la próxima a suceder a la familia Kinomoto. La cadena de ferrocarriles de China, pasara a manos del joven Shaoran cuando mi hija Ieran muera, siendo el socio mayoritario al igual que la joven Sakura Kinomoto.

Entonces… todos fruncimos el ceño… ¿socios?

—Perdón— dijo mi padre interrumpiendo al abogado, la voz de Fujitaka se estaba cortando, él también quería mucho a mi abuelo como un padre.

— ¿Sí?

—Mi hija y el joven Li, no pueden ser socios. La cadena hotelera y los ferrocarriles son empresas independientes y— suspiró mirando a Ieran y luego a Shaoran—, con todo respeto ustedes ya tienen la empresa que tu difunto marido te legó.

—Empresa que yo me he negado a representar— dijo Shaoran perdiendo el respeto que por mi padre había tenido desde muchos años atrás.

—Señor Kinomoto— dijo el abogado con aquella voz ronca y esos labios delgados y la frente amplia y arrugada que te hacían pensar que él sabía algo que nosotros nos sabíamos.

Y no solo nosotros sino en general, tenía una expresión entre sabia y… de miedo.

—El testamento aún no termina, las palabras de Masaki fueron muy claras cuando me dijo que esto sería un problema y será un problema más grande si no escuchan todos los términos para las futuras posesiones.

—Perdón— se disculpó mi padre apretando la mano de mi madre con fuerza —, lo siento, siga por favor.

El abogado hizo una inclinación con su cabeza y siguió.

—Teniendo ya claras las posesiones de las casas y las empresas pasaremos a los autos. Todos concedidos de forma equitativa a mis dos hijas.

Todos asentimos.

—En cuanto a la herencia monetaria, siendo yo el fundador de ambas empresas y teniendo el dinero de la familia que he mantenido y manejado con sabiduría por más años en toda la familia, desde que empezamos a manejar las empresas digo: ninguna de mis hijas podrá tocar el dinero hasta que sus hijos cumplan la edad de veintiún años, edad en la que yo me hice cargo de ambas empresas.

¿Qué?

Inmediatamente todos abrimos los ojos como platos.

—Las cuentas en el banco quedan congeladas hasta el cumpleaños de ambos.

Tomoyo y Shaoran me miraron y luego se miraron discretamente, estaban furiosos seguramente, mi cumpleaños viene antes que el de ellos.

—Aunque, tengo claro que mi nieta Sakura es mayor que el joven Shaoran por meses no quiere decir que se convertirá en la dueña de todo, la fecha caduca de que ambos sucedan a las presas parte desde el treinta y uno de diciembre del próximo año, dejando en claro que para el cumpleaños de ambos ya estén casados y tengan por heredero a un varón.

Entonces el aliento se nos cortó.

Touya me miró de reojo y luego vi a Yue apretarme la rodilla. Estaban pensando en el matrimonio para obtener todos los beneficios económicos.

—Por último, dejo esta casa en manos del gobierno para que sea utilizada para aquellos jóvenes desamparados quienes perdieron a sus padres por causa de algún tipo de accidente, así como yo ayude a mi querida Ieran deseo que mis hijas ayuden a los niños y jóvenes con el mismo sufrir.

Mi madre y Ieran asintieron.

—Pido tomen una decisión sabia de todo lo que se ha estipulado, pueden renunciar a todo lo heredado si así lo desean pero su parte no será para la hermana que pida la herencia completa, todo será donado.

El hombre respiró hondo y carraspeó, tomó sus papeles y portafolio y se levantó.

—Gracias y conozco la salida— anunció al ver que todos aun seguíamos sentados en aquellos mullidos sillones que de un segundo a otro se transformaron en piedras para todos nosotros.

Después de haber pasado increíbles y excitantes veranos al lado de Shaoran y Tomoyo todo se había ido al carajo… parecíamos rivales.

Incluso mi madre parecía preocupada.

—Tu ya tienes prometido — me dijo Eriol por lo bajo —, toma una decisión por tu familia.

— ¿Cómo los conoces?— pregunte ignorando lo anterior que me había dicho.

—Ha— dijo distraído —, bueno pues él es mi mejor amigo — dijo normal —. No sabía que eran familia, bueno no lo son tan de familia pero… tú entiendes.

Asentí distraídamente.

—Me voy con ellos— dijo Eriol —, deben estar devastados, no habían asistido a un funeral desde el de su padre y bueno, espero que entiendas…

—No— dije seria —, quisiera hablar con ellos, después de todo somos familia.

—Claro— dijo cortésmente como todo inglés —, si quieres que me…

—Acompáñame— dije seria —, hace muchos años que no los veo.

Ambos nos levantamos entre la multitud, amigos de mi abuelo, vecinos, la prensa que había ido a dar el pésame y todos se abrazaban hipócritamente. Vi a Tomoyo tomar una copa de vino tinto y a Shaoran beber un vaso con agua mineral. Ambos platicaban a murmullos.

—Shaoran— dijo Eriol pasando su mano por el hombro de él —, te presento a Sakura.

—Ya la conozco — dijo Shaoran muy serio sin dirigirme la mirada.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó Tomoyo emocionada o al menos eso me pareció a mí —, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Igual correspondí el abrazo pero todo el tiempo estuve mirando a Shaoran.

Estuve esperando tantos veranos para saber qué era lo que quería hacer antes de irse y luego lo de su padre y mi abuelo y la herencia… que parece que todo se va por el caño.

—Mucho, de hecho— dije besando las mejillas de Tomoyo —, ahora ya eres una famosa cantante.

Tomoyo inclinó los hombros como si aquello ahora no importara tanto.

—Es una pena lo del abuelo.

—Y también lo de tu padre— dije sosteniéndola de las manos.

—Ni siquiera menciones a mi padre— dijo Shaoran fijando la mirada después de mucho tiempo —, no nos gustan las falsas lastimas.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Nunca quise ser descort…

—Ham— interrumpió Tomoyo golpeando el pecho de su hermano con el dorso de la mano mirándolo de reojo —, es un tema muy difícil de tratar mi querida Sakura— dijo ella con su tono de voz tan calmado y tierno —. Pero no hagamos caso a eso— dijo suspirando —. Que te parece si vamos a la cocina mientras ellos se pone al día, después de todo tampoco se han visto desde hace algún tiempo… ¿verdad?

Shaoran asintió al igual que Eriol.

—Lo siento— dijo Shaoran muy seco —, no me gusta hablar de mi padre, tu no lo sabes y no debí actuar así.

—Tranquilo no pasa nada.

—Con permiso— dijo educado.

Asentí cediéndole el paso junto con Eriol. Estaba tan cambiado, antes sonreía a todo el mundo, era serio sí pero nada pedante y era muy amistoso.

Se había convertido en una persona tan…

—Lo déspota se le quita con una buena conversación — dijo Tomoyo tomando mi brazo para encaminarme a la cocina —, después de todo son cinco años Sakura— dijo suspirando —, y ya no son los novios que eran antes.

No, dije para mí misma, ya no lo éramos.

Ahora era otra persona. Y yo también.

A ClockWork:

Primero que nada, sé que no tengo el derecho o bueno, no todo el derecho de ponerme a publicar otra historia cuando "Amor eterno" y "Just like a cherrie with chocolate" ni siquiera están terminadas. Debo decir que a ustedes no les puedo mentir y es que ahora, quienes me siguen desde que comencé lo sabrán… ahora me encuentro en una etapa muy triste de mi vida, mi hermano quien era mi gemelo falleció escasos meses, sabrán que él era la parte más importante de mi vida, "amor eterno" fue su idea. Me ha costado y me costara mucho aquel fic y espero sepan comprender. En cuanto al otro debo decir que StarChocolate la ha tenido difícil con su servicio y su carrera y es que el área de medicina es muy laboriosa y no soy quién para exigirle.

Espero y esta nueva historia un tanto más madura de lo que jamás he escrito, sea de su agrado y espero jugosos comentarios al respecto.

Que la suerte este siempre de su lado.


	2. Murmullo inoportuno

**Capitulo 2: Mormullo inoportuno.**

[Shaoran]

La ciudad llena de nieve, gente yendo y viniendo cada dos segundos, el cielo azul pero el clima bastante frío con canciones como fondo de película, la radio permitiendo que los mejores soundtracks estuvieran a todo volumen, los pitidos de los autos con urgencia de ir a su destino pero que el tráfico no permitía gracias a las demás personas que urgidas, buscaban una oportunidad en Tokio.

Los árboles navideños adornados ya en el parque central de nuestra amada ciudad, infinidad de trabajos, locales, autos y hasta en indigentes gorros navideños, colores como rojo, verde y blanco, esferas de todos los colores, luces que encienden y apagan cada dos por tres.

Los teatros anunciando El cascanueces como espectáculo principal, la pista de hielo del gobierno había sido abierta y siendo ocupada por la mayoría de jóvenes que salían del colegio disfrutando el último día de clases para disfrutar las vacaciones navideñas.

Los arboles ya secos con nieve sobre sus ramas pidiendo a gritos la llegada de la primavera nuevamente.

Al igual que yo.

Algunos juran que en el mundo ya no hay belleza ni magia.

Yo pienso que es una estupidez cuando veo esto y no sólo en este país sino en todos los continentes. ¿Cómo explican que todo el mundo se reúna una noche para celebrar la añorada navidad y la esperanza de un nuevo año?

Todo el mundo enloquece, compra los mejores regalos en las mejores tiendas del lugar con las mejores ofertas que sólo se ofrecen en esta época.

Muchos de por aquí están acostumbrados a ir y venir con tanta tecnología, otros están aquí para visitar a algún familiar u otros como yo que vienen a este estúpido lugar por luto.

Es ajetreado, es nefasto, es odioso es estresante.

Toda la gente te mira como si te conociera para demostrar el espíritu, yo desgraciadamente esa noche trabajare como loco.

Mi familia se dedica a muchos negocios en lo que es Japón y Hong Kong, mi país de origen; en particular tienen aquí una empresa de la revista más leída. Nosotros o bueno, mejor dicho, la empresa se dedica a hacer la fiesta más grande de navidad y año nuevo.

Es todo un escándalo.

En cuanto llegamos a la mansión todo había pasado demasiado rápido para los tres, saludos, abrazos hipócritas, palabras de aliento, alguna que otra sonrisa sobre el largo tiempo en el que habíamos permanecido en el extranjero y en el cual se nos había extrañado demasiado, otras conversaciones un tanto más superfluas sobre la carrera artística de Tomoyo, sobre lo antisocial que puedo resultar a veces, sobre lo bien que le había sentado a mi madre el haberse ido por un tiempo.

Entre esas, más palabras un poco tontas, alguna que otra respecto a mi padre.

Claro, no del biológico porque ese no nos importa.

Cuando menos cuenta me di ya era más de las siete de la noche, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que apenas me había dado cuenta de que en realidad no teníamos una habitación para la estancia, por supuesto que tampoco nos habían ofrecido alguna, pero siendo el hogar de niñez de mi madre supongo que nos correspondía aunque fuera una para los tres.

La tensión ya estaba acompañando mi cuerpo en cuanto me di cuenta de que las miradas de Touya Kinomoto no se habían calmado, era como si quisiera decirme algo sin palabras o como si él pensara que yo de verdad iba a poder leer sus pensamientos o sus ojos cafés en cuanto lo mirara.

Debo aceptar que me sorprendió bastante en cuanto me dijeron que tenía una hija de poco menos dos o tal vez tres años. Yo sabía que era un joven al que las chicas iban a visitar a escondidas cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Tomoeda, pero jamás pasó por mi mente que él fuera a cagarla a la primera, no había otra forma mejor para decirlo.

Di un gran suspiro de cansancio en cuanto me di cuenta de que el horario de Inglaterra y el horario de Japón resultaban ser totalmente distintas, ninguno de los tres había dormido absolutamente nada y entonces todo eso comenzaba a cobrar la factura de nuestros cuerpos pobremente cansados.

Las luces del trayecto de Tokio hasta la región de Tomoeda no resultaron del todo mágicas para que no me durmiera y me pusiera como loco a ver cómo es que las luces se iban quedando atrás mostrándome claramente que dejábamos de lado la ciudad para ir a un mugroso pueblo al que no había ido ya en varios años.

De Tomoeda sólo tengo los peores recuerdos de mi vida.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar por completo me había olvidado de la casa que teníamos, sentí un poco de nostalgia combinada con la emoción. Recuerdo haber trepado la mayoría de esos árboles, recuerdo haber jugado con mi hermana y mi madre a las escondidas esperando a que mi padre llegara después de la primera semana y nos reuniéramos todos.

Recuerdo que mi recamara tenía infinidad de libros para dibujar, libros de historia, algunos juegos de lógica, más tenis que zapatos, más mangas que comics, más posters sobre algún anime del cual fuera fan y no de modelos con seño lujurioso.

Reí, por supuesto aquí está mi infancia perdida.

No llegamos a mi casa sino a la de los Kinomoto, mi madre seguía llorando al igual que Nadeshiko, pero es entendible.

Al menos yo las entendiendo, se les fue su padre.

—Vayamos a cenar— dijo Eriol levantándose del sillón.

Había olvidado por completo que él estaba sentado a mi lado.

Claro que a él no le había afectado para nada el horario, tal vez él llevaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse y no escasas unas diez horas.

Tal vez menos.

—No tengo mucho apetito— dije bostezando al mismo tiempo que apretaba el puente de la nariz.

Estaba a punto de caer al suelo de tanto sueño que me estaba consumiendo.

Ahora es cuando más extraño mi cama.

Las lágrimas de Nadeshiko y las de mi madre ya no estaban presentes en sus ojos pero su rostro demacrado seguía marcado mostrando la tristeza prematura que se negaba a desaparecer en un buen rato.

Me dio rabia al haber venido y verla así pues me prometí en el funeral de mi padre que impediría que ella volviera a sufrir de esa manera.

Me levante al lado de Eriol queriéndome estirar como si estuviera en mi propia casa pero las risas de Tomoyo y sus compañeras me hizo enloquecer por dos segundos.

No me había dado cuenta de que algunas personas me estaban mirando y más ellas.

—Si tienes sueño— comenzó a decir Tomoyo —, mi querido hermano podemos hacerte casita.

Sonreí ante su comentario y luego moví mi mano derecha haciéndole una seña como si estuviera espantando moscas al mismo tiempo que volví a bostezar.

—Hijo— me llamó la señora Nadeshiko, tal vez le estaba dando un poco de vergüenza el hecho de que yo estuviera bostezando y estirándome como perro por su casa.

Me puse rojo como tomate en cuanto note que la risa de Tomoyo se intensificaba.

Me daban ganas de jalarle el hermoso cabello negro y luego cortarlo y ponerlo en mi recamara como un trofeo por haberse burlado de mí frente a tantas personas.

—Dígame— dije de la forma más educada que pude para que no me ganara el sueño.

— ¿Quieres una habitación ahora o después de la cena?

Entonces si dije estar rojo como tomate creo que no se compara con el tono morado, azul, rojo y tal vez muchos otros colores con el humo saliendo por las orejas como una olla exprés.

La vergüenza por completo ya me había dominado.

La carcajada de Tomoyo hizo que todos se le quedaran viendo y al mismo tiempo que todos rieran junto con ella, bueno, todos menos Sakura quien había quedado seria al verme desde el instante en que llegue.

Tal vez mi presencia no le hacía bien.

Pero quién diría que el primer amor de mi vida ahora sería alguien que no valía lo de antes.

—Me acabas de dar el perfecto título a una perfecta canción de cuna.

Quise hacerle una seña obscena a mi hermana pero note como la señora Nadeshiko aún no dejaba de mirarme. No hice sino sonreír tímidamente y pues tratar de contestar.

—Gracias— dije de la forma más tímida jamás imaginada para mi persona —, el cambio de horario fue muy drástico y no esperaba lo sucedido— dije apenado —. De verdad lo siento no quise ser grosero al…

—Por supuesto que no— dijo la señora pasando una mano por mi hombro derecho —, yo entiendo querido— dijo maternalmente —. Pensaba Touya hacer una lunada, si no estás preparado para acompañar a los demás puedo prepararte una habitación.

Pase una mano por mi cabello agachando la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio inferior al mismo tiempo.

Aquel acto o tic, como quieran llamarlo, lo tengo que desde que soy un niño y creo que ella, después de tantos años de cuidarme a mí de niño ya lo conocía.

Sonrío como quien mira a alguien con cierta ternura y luego suspiró.

—Hare que la servidumbre te lleve la cena.

—No se preocupe— dije finalmente negando al mismo tiempo que mataba con la mirada a mi hermana —, podré soportarlo, es sólo una noche y hace muchísimo que no he estado en Japón, integrarme al horario sería lo mejor, además tengo a Eriol para hacerme compañía si no me siento cómodo con lo demás.

Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía mirando a Eriol quien parecía demasiado concentrado en algún juego de su teléfono celular.

—Entonces preparare el festín para que lo puedan disfrutar afuera.

Asentí viéndola partir en dirección a la cocina siendo seguida por mi madre quien paso una mano por mi cabello despeinándolo, seguramente le había causado ternura como cuando era niño.

—Vamos — dijo ahora Eriol acercándose sigilosamente para que nadie nos escuchara —, ese de ahí—señalo a un joven alto de cabello negro azabache y ojos entrecerrados, tal vez porque se estaba riendo de las tonterías que les estaba contando Tomoyo.

Asentí como prestando atención al mismo tiempo que una joven trabajadora de la casa se acercó a darme un café, estaba bien cargado.

Menos mal, eso ayudaría a no dormirme.

Lo contrario que haría el whisky, con ese seguramente me quedaría, aparte de pedo, tonto dormido a mitad del patio trasero.

—Es el mejor en contar historias de terror— dijo como si fuera lo máximo.

En realidad no me importaba mucho.

—Puedes acercarte a la futura heredera— dijo ahora más sutil que nunca —, abrazarla y quedarse los dos como herederos.

No escupí el café hirviendo quizá porque Dios es grande o yo muy pequeño para entenderlo pero… Sakura Kinomoto ya no movía nada en mí.

Mucho menos para tomar la herencia que no quisiera tener, por mucho que mi familia estuviera en quiebra y de verdad necesitáramos el dinero del abuelo para volver a la cima.

Jamás jugaría con una chica únicamente por dinero, mucho menos con Sakura a quien conozco desde hacía años.

Se podría decir que la historia que tuvimos cuando niños era demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo con dinero. Con algo relacionado con el dinero.

Sonreí tan sólo recordarlo.

Al llegar pasada la media noche, entre Touya y el afamado novio de Sakura hicieron la recolección de madera mientras el gemelo de Yue encendía aquellos troncos para estar calientes en la noche que en realidad estaba completamente helada.

¿Se supone que así despiden a sus difuntos los japoneses?

En lo personal me parece una falta de respeto pero, esta familia en realidad es bastante muy extraña.

Mi hermana junto a una chica de cabello trenzado entre rubio y rojo platicaban amenamente mientras la otra le ponía un tono a su celular con una de las canciones de Tomoyo.

Sakura, junto con una chica de cabello café oscuro y el muchacho aquel con la personalidad mitómana, que había alegado Eriol, estaba con ellas enseñándoles unas fotografías de aquel álbum viejo de uno de ellos.

Tal vez los recuerdos de la secundaria o qué sé yo.

La servidumbre llenaba alrededor, tal vez poco más de un metro, de la fogata almohadas lo bastante grandes como para que nosotros nos sentáramos cómodamente en el lugar. La nieve, gracias al cielo, se había parado aunque eso no quitaba que el frio se hubiera ido del lugar, todo lo contrario.

Por lo menos teníamos unos buenos abrigos para no pasar por aquella tragedia de una posible hipotermia.

—Muy bien— dijo Touya frotándose las manos como si estuviera sucias al mismo tiempo que su futura esposa entregaba a su hija a una de las chicas que trabajaban en la mansión —, no hay nadie mejor que Yamasaki para esto así que el trono en la fogata es toda tuya.

Yamasaki acto seguido se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y tomó asiento casi en medio y frente de todos nosotros para hacer que le pusiéramos atención.

De forma casi inmediata Eriol se sentó a mi lado dejando que Tomoyo se sentara en medio de los dos.

—Hace un poco de frio— dijo él a mi hermana quien respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice al instante.

Yo sonreí, siempre ha pasado lo mismo desde que tengo uso de razón, no hay hombre que no haya deseado tener a mi hermana incluyendo a una que otra mujer.

De forma casi improvista la música de la película del exorcista hizo su aparición, Eriol estaba casi muriéndose de la risa por dentro, supongo que él tendrá sus razones.

Tomoyo se abrazó de mi brazo y yo la deje hacerlo apoyando mi cabeza con la suya.

—Esta historia es real— comenzó Yamasaki —, sucedió no hace mucho tiempo— silenció —; las personas de por aquí quieren olvidarlo, el poblado de Tomoeda sufrió grandes cambios, no hay rastro del acontecimiento en ninguna biblioteca hasta ahora pero los grandes hombres que pudieron presenciarlo pasaron la historia a los hijos de sus hijos.

Suspire, en realidad no soy nada susceptible a los relatos de miedo.

—En un poblado bastante grande de granjeros, sus vidas transcurrían normalmente, trabajaban de sol a sol, solamente preocupados por conseguir lo necesario para alimentarse ellos y a sus familias, no eran un obstáculo para nadie, vivían unidos y en paz. Las cosas se mantuvieron así durante muchos años, su pueblo crecía mucho y eran felices, sus familias crecían y también sus terrenos y cultivos. Un día de improviso vieron aparecer tres enormes naves que se acercaban hacia donde estaban, mientras las veían acercarse y crecer rápidamente de tamaño estos hombres sintieron **miedo **y **escalofrío**, nunca antes pensaron que iban a vivir algo como aquello. Esas naves llegaron y de ellas empezaron a descender unos seres que nunca habían visto, eran parecidos a los granjeros, pero eran increíblemente altos en comparación y su color era mucho más claro; su cuerpo era mucho más ancho que el de ellos y parecían cubiertos por una coraza impenetrable. Estos seres les hablaron, si se puede llamar idioma a los sonidos que salían de sus bocas aunque no les comprendieran, eso lejos de tranquilizarlos los hizo temblar más. Los seres decidieron ignorarlos y establecieron un campamento al sur de ese lugar, la vida pareció que iba a seguir de una manera relativamente normal, estos visitantes casi nunca se hacían ver por el poblado, hasta que…

— ¡Basta por favor!

Gritó Sakura de repente haciendo que todos nosotros pegáramos un brinco de miedo a tal escándalo recién escuchado y del cual nosotros, por supuesto, no pensábamos que pudiera llegar a escucharse.

Sinceramente, el relato del tal Yamasaki, muy independiente a que estuviera muy bien relatado no asustaba en absoluto y es que las historias de objetos voladores no identificados y los extraterrestres, por muy interesante el tema que estuviera no era algo que asustarse. Ni siquiera un relato al del hombre de las nieves, ni el monstruo del lago Ness o incluso el triángulo de las bermudas.

— ¡Cállate Sakura!

Gritó Touya abrazando a su mujer al instante en que esta última se lanzó a los brazos de él.

—Es mentira— dije en su defensa —, no llores.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y aquellas lágrimas que ya estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos se fueron secando lentamente. Sonreí, hacía mucho que no la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Después de todo, ella representa mi niñez, como no sonreírle.

[Sakura]

"_Sola, pretendiendo que él está a mi lado"…_

Estúpida canción de los miserables llegando a mi mente en cuanto vi que Shaoran, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Tomoyo estaba mirándome fijamente.

Aquel sentimiento de ausencia había desaparecido por completo, incluso escuchando aquella canción cuando Tomoyo la cantó por primera vez en Londres y fue proyectado en vivo en la noche de año nuevo, estuve pendiente de su aparición y sin embargo no había sentido absolutamente nada.

Él obviamente ya no me miraba como antes.

"_Y yo sé que está solamente en mi mente, que yo hablo conmigo misma y no con él"_

Recuerdo nítidamente cuando me ponía a llorar cada noche al saber que él ya no regresaría tras la pérdida de su padre.

Su mirada ya no seguía siendo la misma, seguía siendo ámbar, seguía siendo tierna, ahora más madura y tal vez un tanto triste.

Su sonrisa era la única que no cambiaba.

"_Y aunque él está ciego sigo creyendo que hay una esperanza para nosotros"_

—Veo que sigues siendo la niña asustadiza de antes— se burló Tomoyo quien ahora pasó su brazo por el hombro de Shaoran quien inmediatamente dejo de mirarme restándome un poco de importancia.

—Algunas personas maduran más tarde— dijo dando un sorbo a su brandy.

"_Lo amo pero cuando la noche se acaba él se va"_

"_Sin él mi mundo entero cambia"_

La voz de Tomoyo con aquel tono tan drástico, llorando como si de verdad sintiera la canción en su sangre, en sus venas, como si formara parte de ella, como si hubiera sido escrita para su voz.

Estúpida idea la mía de verla y escucharla pero en realidad no había sentido nada hasta este momento.

"_Lo amo pero cada día aprendo"_

—No seas tan malo— replicó Tomoyo quitándole el vaso para que ella le diera un gran trago como si fuera agua.

Tampoco sabía que ambos bebían.

—No lo soy— se disculpó aun sin mirarme para continuar con su trago, acto seguido miró a Yue quien le sonrió al instante —. Creo que te beneficiaras cuando se casen, los abrazos nocturnos son lo mejor.

Yue alzó su copa como dándole la razón y luego asintió.

—Eso es estupendo para los hombres— le contestó.

—Si lo sabré yo— dijo Shaoran riendo a la par.

"_Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo pero sólo en mi interior"_

El resto de la noche no dije absolutamente nada.

A la mañana siguiente esperando que algo cambiara por completo, al menos pensar que todo había sido un sueño no resulto en todo; ni había sido un sueño ni podía cambiarlo.

No había recordado en absoluto como es que había regresado a mi antigua habitación que en lo particular no había cambiado del todo, sólo la cama que era más grande.

Mis antiguos peluches, el tapiz rosa y bueno, lo que había dejado en cuanto me fui a la universidad.

Me moví un poco de la cama para ocuparla toda y estirarme cuanto más pudiera pero un cuerpo por completo extraño me impidió poder hacerlo, me gire apenas lo suficiente para ver a la persona intrusa que se había quedado conmigo. Pudo haber sido Eriol, quien, cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez ya estaba más que acostumbrado a dormir conmigo incluso cuando nos hicimos amigos, un rito después de la sesión de secretos.

Al contrario de mi amigo no había ojos azules sino grises, no había cabello negro sino platinado.

Por supuesto, mi prometido, mi Yue.

Su hermoso rostro iluminado con los primeros rayos del sol, su piel tan suave, sus labios tan seductores, sus ojos mirándome como quien ve por primera vez.

—Buenos días hermosa— me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano —, te quedaste completamente dormida antes de cenar, te traje aquí conmigo y me pediste que hiciéramos el amor, creo que estabas un poco ebria así que te recosté y me dormí a tu lado.

Respire agitadamente tratando de recordar algo pero no pude, sólo flash back de momentos rápidos como yo cantando con Tomoyo, abrazando a Eriol mientras lloraba, una tras otra copa siendo servidas por Yukito quien había hecho gran amistad en menos de dos segundos con Tomoyo.

A Shaoran quien me levantó de una silla y lo… abrace… tal vez pude haberlo besado.

¡Carajo Dios mío, por favor que yo no haya hecho una tontería!

Yue no está enojado, de estarlo lo demostraría no es de los que guardan cosas en su interior para luego reprocharlas, no es de los que hablan al tanteo sino a lo directo.

—Dime que hice anoche por favor— suplique apretándome el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos como si con eso pudiera recordar algo.

—No mucho— dijo ahora en cuanto me levante para quedar sentada siguiéndome apretando el puente de la nariz, él únicamente acarició mi espalda desnuda con sus dedos —, de hecho fuiste muy graciosa.

Río.

—Sé más específico— volví a suplicar.

—Pues tomaste muy rápido cosa que nunca haces— dijo sin dejar de acariciarme la espalda —, todos supusimos que debido a tu tristeza por lo de tu abuelo, lloraste en el brazo de Eriol pero nadie pregunto, después cantaste con Tomoyo y claro que ella te opaco, incluso tu hermano estaba fascinado porque ella tampoco estaba en su juicio, pero todos sabemos que la gran Tomoyo tiene un problema con el alcohol.

La "gran Tomoyo".

Alcohol.

Negué, eso de qué iba. No sabía que Yue estuviera interesado en los chismes de la revista Vogue.

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, tal vez todos le prestaron atención a ella más que a mí lo que ahora me resulta mucho mejor porque el hecho de pensar o recordar que yo había abrazado a Shaoran no me resulta prudente decírselo a él.

—Su propio hermano nos lo dijo— dijo con tono burlón —, él estaba un poco… "entonado" — comentó sutil mientras se incorporaba para estar a mi altura aunque ahora estaba más alto incluso sentado —. Eriol y él se pusieron a beber junto a Yamasaki y Rika de manera poco prudente, Chiharu estaba contigo y Tomoyo, perdieron las tres el juicio, tu madre ni siquiera lo noto ni la señora Ieran, sería un escándalo social para esa mujer.

Fruncí el ceño, parecía molesto, no sabía que la señora no le agradara, de hecho, él la conoce de apenas hace unas horas porque ni días.

—Yukito hizo buenas migas con Tomoyo, hasta se dieron un beso— dijo tratando de no reírse —, después Shaoran dijo que ella es así cuando toma lo que es seguido.

Sonreí, había imaginado su tono de voz al haber dicho eso.

—Después abrazaste al tal Shaoran y le dijiste no sé qué cosa, te caíste y él te levantó caballerosamente, le agradecí y me dijo: Llévala a su habitación, está más ebria que todos.

Suspire.

—Pero tu hermano estaba peor, incluso nos dijo que apostaba a que tu ganarías la herencia por honor familiar mientras que Shaoran, al ser bastardo por no tener la sangre no podría lograrlo.

Suspire nuevamente ahora un poco molesta, la estúpida herencia en lo particular no me interesa pero tengo que hacerlo para salvar a mi familia, por mucho que el dinero no me interese ya no se trata por interés monetario sino por honor.

Honor que no le quitaría a mi familia.

Pudiéramos bien Shaoran y yo quedarnos juntos y no perderíamos nada, pero ese pensamiento era de cuando tenía quince años y no ahora, de hecho, me resultaría mejor ganar todo y alejarlo de mi vida… ahora me sentía un poco más amenazada.

Lo que es raro porque pase rápidamente de amor a añoranza y ahora a sentirme amenazada y por mucho cariño que le guarde no va a llegar después de cinco a quitarme, aparte de amor y sueños, el respeto de mi familia.

—Lo sé— conteste apretando las sabanas —, tenemos que conseguir a ese varón— dije sin mirarlo pero de reojo pude ver la sonrisa en sus labios —. Después de todo él no es Amamiya.

—Me encantaría comenzar a fabricarlo desde ahora— dijo besando mi cuello mientras con su mano derecha me acariciaba la entrepierna —, pero el testamento fue bastante claro, tenemos un año… para tenerlo pero meses para fabricarlo y es diciembre… dentro de tres meses visitaremos al médico para…

—Claro— dije ahora girando mi cuello para alcanzar sus labios… no tanto por sus caricias sino por el comentario —; pero eso no significa que no podremos hacerlo… y tengo muchas, muchas ganas.

—Y… quien dijo… — mordió mi labio inferior —… que nos teníamos que privar de ello.

[Shaoran]

El tapiz verde musgo al contrario de marearme por no sé, sentirme en un lugar alienígena me hizo sentir en paz y por fin en casa. Había rehuido tanto a este lugar que sin querer regrese.

Tal como había pensado todo estaba en su lugar, las arañas habían sido quitadas del techo y el polvo ya no estaba almacenado en el lugar pero eso no quitaba a que ya todo se viera gastado y viejo a pesar de no haber sido usado en poco más de cinco años.

Recordé por un momento que no había visto ni a mi madre ni a mi hermana en por lo menos un año, las llamadas no cuenta así que aunque me sentía en casa me paso por la mente la sensación de ser un completo extraño.

No sé si me explico correctamente.

Me levante dándome cuenta de que aún tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior.

—Buenos días— me dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación rascándose la pierna derecha mientras caminaba en dirección a mi baño.

No le conteste, seguramente no recordaba que ella tenía baño privado en su recamara también pero tal vez aún seguía en estado de ebriedad.

Al salir me di cuenta de que no llevaba más que un blusón blanco transparente y sus bragas color chocolate.

—Deberías vestirte— dije apretándome las sienes tal vez esperando a que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera —, pensaran que estamos en incesto.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

— ¿Estar en incesto?

Pregunte riendo.

—Que digan eso de nosotros— dijo harta al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama para luego recostarse de nuevo —, hice otra vez lo mismo.

— ¿Te acostaste con alguien?

Pregunte mirando las tejas del techo, de niño, recordaba que las contaba las pocas veces que me castigaban, podía llegar al millón y se me pasa la tarde.

—No lo sé— dijo suspirando —, pero siento como si lo hubiera hecho.

Me burle, así de estúpida era cuando se trataba del alcohol.

Algunas veces la ayudaba pero otras, como anoche cuando yo también perdí no podía hacer nada por ella.

—Te besaste con el joven de lentes y ojos dorados— conteste —, la verdad no vi si lo hiciste o no, estaba ocupado.

Suspire.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?— preguntó y vi como ponía su antebrazo derecho en sus ojos para cubrirlos del rayo del sol —, los vi platicando, espero y estés pensando en una buena táctica para quitarle la herencia.

—Lo sé— conteste sin dejar de mirar las tejas.

—Vi que te abrazo— suspire —, ¿Qué te dijo?

—No mucho— afirme —, sólo balbuceó un buen rato, de hecho yo tampoco estaba en mis cinco sentidos como para entenderla.

Y no estaba mintiendo, realmente no recordaba lo que me había dicho salvo algo sobre que no quería casarse y ese tipo de cosas que seguramente las chicas piensan en sus bodas, tal vez no estaba del todo segura de estar o no estar por completo con el tal Yue, un buen chico de hecho.

—Sabes que papá murió por su causa— dijo Tomoyo abriendo más los ojos, penetrando ese azul rey en su mirada, transmitiendo todo el odio que podía.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, esa sensación de vacío, esa sensación que quemaba desde la garganta hasta llegar al vientre. El vómito interno por la bilis comenzaba ya a recorrer mi ser.

El mareo intenso por el coraje.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Había muerto porque sí, así nada más lo dijo el médico.

Ahora todo es un poco extraño, no puedo negarlo, tenía que vengar la muerte de mi padre, de mi familia, de mi honor por haber permitido que esto pasara de haberme involucrado con la hija de quien futuramente sería mí más grande enemigo, lo siento mucho por Yue porque es un buen tipo, me dolería mucho que no se quedaran juntos por que él parece estar de verdad enamorado de ella y ante todo, a mis quince años tenía la idea tonta de pedirle matrimonio; juego de niños después de todo y a veces las cosas por cuestión de tiempo o circunstancias pues no pasan como uno las desea, de hecho estuvo mejor.

Gracias al coraje, resentimiento, venganza. Como lo quieran ver…

Pude darme cuenta de que en realidad no soy tan tímido como yo creía.

Pude darme cuenta de que puedo valerme por mí mismo y no por la influencia de mis padres.

Pude darme cuenta de que mi hermana era una perra maldita lo contrario que todos creían de ella.

Pude darme cuenta que con la muerte de mi padre el dinero se perdió y nos está quedando lo justo para vivir así como estamos acostumbrados al menos unos dos o tres años más, siempre y cuando el dinero este bien administrado, no me puedo permitir que mi madre sufra carencias cuando Tomoyo se vaya de gira, cuando yo me vaya a continuar con mis estudios.

Mucho menos sabiendo que ese dinero se perdió a manos de Kinomoto.

Desgraciadamente no alcanza para dar todo el dinero de ambos, son demasiadas cuentas por pagar, las deudas que dejo mi padre, la fábrica que la madre biológica de Tomoyo le dejo, la empresas que se tienen aquí pero con tanta deuda no van a poder seguir a flote.

Es malo de mi parte pensar así de la persona a quien yo creí amar de niño y es cierto que hay un gran cariño de mi parte pero si algo que he aprendido a diferenciar de cariño a amor es que el amor es más intenso y duradero y lo que yo sentía ya no era eso.

Desgraciadamente lastimare a un ser que nunca me ha lastimado pero a alguien le toca la mordida del pastel.

Dicen que donde hubo fuego uno queda quemado de una forma o algo así iba el dicho, no lo recuerdo, igual hay cenizas… hasta donde sé.

No importa ahora lo que piense o lo que haya sentido en su momento, Sakura… de no tener que odiarla ahora juro que la adoraría.

—Las festividades de fin de año— comenzó a decir Tomoyo —, ellos tienen una costumbre, sé que nosotros no las conocemos y que trabajaras ese día con mamá pero; podemos hacer algo al respecto, tal vez pueda persuadir a mamá de que te permita quedarte aquí.

Suspire, no era mala idea pero tampoco me gustaría estar aquí en esta casa yo sólo viendo un poco de los recuerdos que quedaban de mi padre.

—Me quedare aquí en fin de año— accedí asintiendo al mismo tiempo que me levantaba para ponerme la ropa deportiva, hacía mucho, mucho frio como para poder ponerse algún traje formal o unos vaqueros.

Después de todo estamos en el campo.

—Pero en navidad estaré trabajando— dije sutilmente —, no quisiera quedarme aquí sólo mientras todos ellos están por ahí rondando.

Tomoyo suspiró, pareciera que en realidad estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos que lo que yo estuviera diciéndole.

Movió su cabello negro elegantemente a fin de quedar todo en su espalda haciendo que cayera en cascada.

—Escuche a Ieran hablar con Nadeshiko— dijo tocando su mentón delicadamente —, me parece que ellas quieren vivir en Tokio el resto del año mientras se arregla este asunto, al parecer te estaba buscando una buena mujer…

Bufe.

Llevo cerca de cinco años buscando a una mujer que me dé algo más que satisfacción sexual pero hasta ahora no he encontrado a ninguna. A ninguna salvo a…

—Terminando diciembre— comencé a decir como dudando —, nos vamos, hacemos lo que queramos…

—Y como cada año— interrumpió —, volveremos en el verano, para ese entonces ya debes al menos haber embarazado a una chica.

—Buena esa— dije poniéndome la chamarra antes de poder tomar las llaves para salir y hacer un poco de ejercicio matutino —, me gusta mucho la idea de no tener que usar el jodido condón.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Lo sé— dijo recostándose en la cama como si estuviera recordando algo que yo sé que también recuerdo —, lo sé bien hermano.

Suspire.

Que estúpido fui. Hice muchas estupideces por el dolor de haber perdido a mi padre. El dolor de ver a mi madre sola. El dolor de saber que ella estaba embarazada y por su tristeza no pudo tenerlo.

Cuando lo sentía, me sumí más en mi tristeza que no me fije en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor que me pase a traer a Tomoyo sin querer.

Supongo que debe de existir el arrepentimiento pero creo que al momento no lo hubo o no lo hay.

Toc, toc…

—Adelante— digo apenas audible para mí mientras seguía viendo a mi hermana recostada en la cama con las sabanas completamente arrugadas.

—Joven Li— dijo la mucama.

Hacía ya tanto que nadie me decía "joven Li".

—Afuera están esperándolo el joven Eriol y la señorita Sakura— dijo suspirando, parece que no estaba acostumbrada a mi presencia y no la culpo, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo que hasta puedo apostar que le ha costado mucho trabajo levantarse y luego de haberme ayudado a entrar todo ebrio junto con Tomoyo a eso de las cuatro de la mañana.

Le debo el día, eso es seguro.

—Enseguida bajo— dije sutil y mire nuevamente a Tomoyo quien me dirigió la misma mirada.

—El juego empieza— dijo moviendo sus labios en un susurro.

Reí, por supuesto que empezaba. Y no era un juego sino una venganza y oh claro que empezaría…

Cerré la puerta tras de mí dejando a mi hermana aun recostada, sonreí, saldría victorioso.

Conquistar, enamorar nuevamente, engañar… no resultar herido ni involucrarme demasiado.

Aunque más involucrado no puedo estar, tampoco puedo ni debo negar que al verla nuevamente sentí esas famosas mariposas en el estómago, ver nuevamente su ternura y esos verdes de los que sentí aquello desconocido para mí cuando tenía apenas diez años.

Tarde mucho en hablarle.

Tarde mucho en agradarle.

Tarde poco en enamorarme.

Tarde poco en odiarla.

Y aun así siento que todavía no está olvidada.

Lo juro por la memoria de mi padre que si no tuviera que odiarla la adoraría.

* * *

A ClockWork:

Hola mundo. Nuevamente un capitulo esta dramática historia de amores posibles e imposibles, como ustedes lo quieran ver. Varias me han hecho la pregunta de ¿por qué Shaoran estaba tan distante?, bueno ahora lo saben lo que no saben bien es qué es lo que paso y por qué.

Ya lo verán.

Agradezco mucho las palabras de aliento para aquellas que me dan el pésame por lo de mi hermano, algunas lo hicieron por mensaje privado y lo agradezco. Ahora vuelvo a los fics que he dejado inconcluso y repito Amor Eterno me está costando como no tienen idea, ténganme paciencia, es difícil seguir con algo que estaba relacionado con mi hermano y en cuanto a Just Like a Cherrie with Chocolate, bueno, es una historia de dos personas y si una no está al cien la otra tampoco ¡pero hey que Star Chocolate la ha tenido difícil con su trabajo y me consta!...

Esa no será abandonada pero tardara un poco más.

Ham… otra cosita. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, las cosas siguen enredadas XD jiji lo sé… creo siempre he sido dramática. Otra cosita, el relato de Yamasaki lo saque de una pagina, en realidad no me había dado de miedo si no es que esa misma noche que lo leí la luz de l coche de mi mamá dio a la ventana y bueno, por un momento creí que era una nave, estoy loca pero de verdad me asuste, pueden leerla completa en Profile pongo el link para quien le interese. Espero comentarios, díganme si les gusta, si no les gusta, sus ideas sobre lo que pasara, háganmelo saber que estaré feliz y leeré cada comentario cuidadosamente así como tú lo haces con mi historia.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	3. Bipolar

**Capitulo 3: Bipolar.**

[Sakura]

_Tomar una coca contigo es más divertido que ir a San Sebastián, Irun, Hendaya, Sayona o enfermarme del estómago en la travesera de gracia en Barcelona. En parte porque con tu blusa naranja pareces un San Sebastián mejor y más feliz. En parte por mi amor por ti, y debido a tu amor por el yogurt. En parte debido a los tulipanes de color naranja floreciendo alrededor de los abedules. En parte debido al misterio que nuestras sonrisas asumen ante la gente y las estatuas. Es difícil de creer que cuando estoy contigo, no existe nada más. En la cálida luz de las cuatro a Nueva York notamos hacia adelante y atrás entre nosotros como un árbol respirando por sus ramas en un espectacular porta retratos._

—Buenos días señorita Sakura— saludó amablemente el hombre que por lo regular siempre nos llevaba los caballos hasta la parte trasera de la mansión. Suspire en cuanto me di cuenta que aquella carta sólo era eso que tanto dicen en las películas románticas que había memorizado cuando niña: sólo palabras y nada más que eso.

—Gracias— dije en automático cerrando el sobre con la carta ya casi tan vieja y arrugada de tanto leerla que me hizo sentir ese famoso vomito verbal o como si te hubiera tragado una píldora enorme en seco.

—Sprut siempre es muy dócil y le gusta la primavera, se porta mejor que los demás— dijo el hombre dando un par de palmadas en el trasero del caballo. Yo apenas sonreí como si de verdad me interesara su comentario.

—Hace mucho calor, recientemente creí que aun estaría el clima un tanto congelado— dije en cuanto me ayudó el hombre a montar el caballo en la respectiva silla de piel.

—Eso mismo dijo el joven Li— dijo el hombre chasqueando la lengua como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo relativamente normal para mí o ya ese suceso fuera de mi conocimiento.

No había visto a Shaoran desde no sé ¿brindarle una feliz navidad? Hace un par de meses, ni siquiera se atrevió a decir más que un simple: igualmente, para mí y para Eriol.

Sorprendentemente mi mejor amigo tomo aquel comentario o agradecimiento como si fuera normal, tal vez estaba más acostumbrado a esa nueva actitud de Shaoran que para mí era completamente extraña.

— ¿La familia Li está aquí?

Pregunte un tanto esperanzada. Al menos eso me lo pareció a mí.

—Hace un par de días— dijo inclinando los hombros —, debo decir que parecían nada contentos con la respectiva visita, estaba teniendo una discusión con la señora Ieran cuando regresaron de dejar a la señorita Tomoyo al aeropuerto, tiene una presentación en Corea.

Dijo muy emocionado a lo que no me sorprendió realmente, casi todos eran fans de Tomoyo.

Y también debo dar gracias a que el hombre es tan chismoso que puedo enterarme de cada detalle, a veces, ese significante detalle me hace ver la situación negra pero no hoy, no esta vez.

—Supongo que se irán— comente a la espera de una pronta contestación.

—Hablaron con la madre de usted— dijo tratando de susurrar al ver como mi hermano salía de casa con su hija para seguramente cortar una rosa —, creo que harán una cena la próxima semana, por lo pronto se quedaran aquí todo este periodo.

—Tendré que estar preparada— conteste sonriente.

—Yo que usted no me emocionaba tanto— dijo imitando un tono melancólico —, recuerdo cuando ustedes cabalgaban juntos y luego iban al lago.

Claro, siempre iba con el chisme, la primera vez que Shaoran me beso, un beso real él fue el primero en decirle la historia a Touya a quien no le hizo para nada gracia.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su señor padrastro— suspiró —, una perdida cuando se trata de los padres jamás se supera.

Suspire agachando la mirada, por supuesto, si lo sabré yo con la perdida de mi abuelo recientemente, pareciera con esto de la herencia como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Hace calor— dije cortante —, creo que aprovechare un poco los rayos del sol, regresare el caballo a los establos no es necesario que me esperes.

—Como usted diga señorita— dijo el hombre haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia que caracteriza a los japoneses, estar tanto tiempo lejos incluso me hace olvidar un poco las costumbres.

Galope y galope hasta querer casi llegar hasta Tokio o quien sabe, llegar a Nueva York y ya no regresar, huir de mis pensamientos y de mis recuerdos, recién lo había visto, recién lo había perdido y tarde para tenerlo.

¿Qué iba yo a saber que los amores de verano no eran más que eso? De verano y nada más.

Jamás duraderos pero siempre intensos.

Entonces vi el lago que estaba casi tan cerca de la playa que bien podrían confundirse, pero sólo los que vivíamos aquí podíamos conocer a la perfección el lugar.

Baje para tratar de quitarme las botas y mojar mis pies en la parte más baja del lago que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

El agua cada vez más transparente de lo que podía recordar.

Sentir la frescura me hacían pensar que los problemas no estarían aquí por mucho tiempo, es decir, estoy a tan sólo cuatro meses de poderme embarazar y quitarle a Shaoran lo que por derecho me corresponde y yo sé que es un poco loco y grosero pero tenía razón Yue en cuando a eso de que no éramos realmente parientes por lo tanto ni siquiera tenía que ser tomado en cuenta.

Lo siento por Ieran porque sé que no tiene la culpa pero no puedo aceptar que después de perder a mi abuelo ahora pierda lo que tanto trabajo le costó en su vida y la de nuestra verdadera familia.

—… te necesito aquí— escuche la voz de una persona detrás de un árbol cosa que realmente me puso un poco nerviosa.

Aquí jamás se habían hecho historias de violación y asesinatos, Tomoeda parecía ser zona neutral.

—Lo sé, pero te quiero aquí conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo— dijo la voz entrecortada, dolida casi a punto de llorar —, no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo más, si no están aquí lo hare yo mismo.

Suspiró.

—Sé que es una locura pero ellos tienen la culpa— dijo a punto de querer gritar —, lo sé— dijo ahora tratando de reír —, sé muy bien y lo comprendo, gracias.

Camine para tratar de escuchar mejor la conversación y no es que fuera una persona chismosa ni nada por el estilo pero de verdad que era la curiosidad, parecía que esta persona tuviera almacenada en su alma puro odio y no otra cosa.

Y que feo es vivir de esa manera.

La vida es triste, feliz, violenta y de muchas otras formas sólo eso.

—Sí, no lo hare.

Camine hasta que escuche un "crip" por parte de una ramita que había, estúpidamente, pisado con mis dedos mojados.

— ¿Quién está ahí?— inquirió la persona asomándose por el costado del árbol angosto y frondoso.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser.

Aquella persona que al parecer almacenaba toda esa ira era Shaoran, el chico de ojos claros y grandes, de cabello color chocolate con destellos rubios cerca del sol. Su camisa blanca y su pantalón deportivo color negro.

Que aun que parecía colegial por un instante ya era un hombre un tanto maduro.

No podía creerme que amara este hombre de una manera que doliera tanto.

Pero él ya se había ido.

Su porte altanero nada que ver con el tímido de antes.

Sus ojos casi tan rojos al contrario de aquellos llenos de bondad.

Su boca fuerte, firme y no suave de la que sólo podían salir palabras hermosas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

No preguntó, inquirió.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida que llevaba de conocerlo al menos cuando creí conocerlo; tuve miedo.

—Ham… yo… este…

Y sus ojos ya no eran rojos.

Ya no había fuego sino hielo.

Bipolar hasta los huesos.

— ¡Habla de una vez y dime lo que escuchaste!

Valor, dios mío, dame un poco de valor sobre el miedo que tengo en los huesos.

— ¿Por qué?— inquirí ahora yo.

Y con toda la razón, yo no tenía la culpa de su desdicha a la vida.

Si tenía este hombre algo o no para esconder o si estuviera metido algún problema legal o lo que fuera, no tenía por qué importarme.

— ¿Es algo malo?

—Sólo habla— dijo encarándome a tal grado de ni siquiera percatarme de que su aliento se estaba cruzando con el mío.

Me odiaba sin razón alguna y aunque yo no tuviera el valor de odiarlo algo que sí podía hacer es ser indiferente y con eso no tenía por qué luchar.

—Nada— conteste para mantenerlo contento al menos para tratar de alejarme un poco y ocultar mi miedo —, escuche que alguien hablaba y quise…

—Quisiste ser chismosa y te acercaste a escuchar la conversación…

—Estaba aquí desde hace rato— interrumpí girándome para ir en busca del jodido caballo —, nunca quise escuchar tu conversación recién me había acercado.

Camine… ¿Cuántos pasos?, ¿tres? Y él ya estaba sujetándome del antebrazo deteniendo mi andar.

Y entonces el escalofrío que supuestamente ya no debería estar por la buena temperatura se hizo presente en mi cuerpo recorriendo desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

El nerviosismo haciendo aparición dejando que mi cálido cuerpo se enfriara a tal grado de mantener mis músculos completamente tensos.

Aun causaba efecto.

Aun sentía por él aunque me negara a creerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunte soltándome de su mano, me había sujetado fuerte y eso seguramente dejaría marca —, no escuche nada ya lo dije— dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos tratando de ocultar ese miedo.

—No te creo— dijo acercándose —, no sé qué es lo que quieres de…

— ¿Querer?— pregunte extrañada —, no quiero nada de ti, eso debería preguntarlo yo porque recientemente pareces como si no me conocieras y creo que no me merezco el trato que me estás dando.

—Correcto— dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Esta, era la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo y para colmo una pelea, pelea que jamás habíamos tenido.

— ¡Te odio!— grite a punto de sacar las lágrimas de mi rostro —, ¡te odio, suéltame no quiero que me…!

Y entonces esos labios fríos de los que yo estaba hablando se habían calmado.

Esas manos cálidas ahora fuertes llenas de poder.

Esa lengua que jamás había tocado la mía en el beso que yo creí, era real.

—Tú no puedes odiarme— dijo en un susurro —, soy yo el que te odia— dijo volviéndome a besar con fuerza que no me dio tiempo de responderle, ni a ese ni al anterior —… pero tampoco puedo hacerlo— dijo alejándose y luego volviendo a hacerlo —, _de no tener que odiarte te adoraría_.

Y entonces se alejó.

[Shaoran]

Soy un estúpido, un imbécil que por un beso estuve a punto de aguantar desprecios, de ponerme de rodillas y pedir perdón, de olvidarme de todo el daño que su familia le hizo a la mía.

A tal grado de decirle o casi confesarle mis sentimientos.

Cerré los ojos, sólo así podía pensar mejor, sólo así podría recordar el motivo verdadero por el cual yo estaba soportando tanta mierda.

Aunque ciertamente puedo estar confundido con los sentimientos en cuanto al amor, puede ser que el odio albergara más en mi ser, y sí, era odio pero ante todo sentimiento.

"_Él dijo que hizo un trato con Kinomoto"_ refirió Tomoyo llorando mientras mirábamos el ataúd de nuestro padre y a Ieran llorando como loca abrazando el uniforme militar de llevaba puesto aquella noche.

"_¿Quién?"_ pregunte sin entender, era un niño, no comprendía más allá del dolor.

"_Prométeme"_ ordenó Tomoyo sujetando mi rostro con sus dos manos _"Que haremos que Kinomoto sufra por esto que ha hecho"_

"_De qué hablas Tomoyo"_ dije en lugar de preguntar o a mi parecer así dije_ "¿Sabes quién le hizo esto a nuestro padre?"_

Asintió cerrando sus ojos llorando fuertemente dejándome ver su perfil derecho aun sujetándome pero ahora con menos fuerza.

"_El padre de Sakura hizo un trato con nuestro padre, nos dejó en la ruina"_

Y entonces yo también llore. De rabia, de coraje, de odio.

Mi padre se había suicidado por culpa de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Y si sangre con sangre se paga. Entonces yo cobraría la vida de mi padre por la de su hija.

Aun cuando todavía sentía por ella.

No podría despedirme dignamente de ella pero lo haría en honor a mi padre. Tomar el amor que le tenía y transformarlo en odio.

Entonces, el dolor que sentía hizo que hiciera algo de lo que yo no estoy nada orgulloso.

"_Él no querría que hiciéramos esto" _dije en cuanto bese el cuello de Tomoyo.

"_Así nos perteneceremos por completo"_ dijo y le creí _"Hacer el amor nos hará más fuertes porque ahora de verdad tendremos un verdadero vinculo"_

Asentí antes de colocarme en medio de sus piernas.

Siempre había deseado que mi primera vez fuera, no sé, tal vez un poco más romántica, incluso pensé en Sakura cuando lo hice.

"_Nadie tiene que saberlo"_ dije antes de besar sus labios.

"_Jamás" _había dicho antes de acercarse y unir sus labios con los míos.

Y en efecto vivir sin Sakura fue posible, sin mayor dificultad.

Camine hasta la fogata a la que al parecer podía acostumbrarme fácilmente. Generalmente a ellos parecía gustarles esa idea de juntarse y hablar de cualquier tontería que no tenía fundamente.

—Your love— dijo Yukito pasando un brazo por mis hombros —, the outfield— dijo ahora dejado que la radio sonara únicamente con el éxito ya viejo y de hecho la mejor canción que tuvieron.

—Linda— dije inclinando mis hombros tratando de ser indiferente —, pero no mejor que One de U2.

Entonces Yamasaki, el chico con esa patología de decir mentiras sonrió de oreja a oreja alejando a su seguramente, novia de colitas chistosas.

—Ven aquí— dijo sacudiendo el lugar como limpiándolo de los rastros que haya dejado su novia —, siéntate a mi lado— ordenó aun sin mirar a su novia que seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ya en varias ocasiones durante esto del testamento y en la primera fogata que tuve con ellos, vi como ella lo golpeaba sin piedad.

Se gritaban feo, sin restricciones, sin anestesia.

—Seguro— dije tomando una cerveza de la hielera —, ¿quieres una?

Pregunte antes de continuar con mi camino a lo que él negó pues tenía una botella de vodka a su lago.

Terminaría ebrio como aquella vez aunque tendría cuidado, en la falta de Tomoyo y de Eriol no me convenía hablar de más.

Todo se vendría abajo y ya tenía a Sakura como quería.

Confundida.

— ¡Buenas noches oh hermanos en esta nuestra gran celebración!

Gritó Eriol abriendo los brazos como si esperara que se le abrazara pero en cambio de ellos más bien mostraba que tenía en sus manos dos botellas de brandy, a su lado, mi hermana Tomoyo vestida con vaqueros y una camisa simple.

—Mira nada más— dije mirándola —, creo que sí tienes costillas.

Dije señalando su estómago.

En una revista una vez se corrió el rumor de que se había quitado las costillas para tener esa figura de bulímica.

Yamasaki escupió su bebida cerca del fuego que hizo que este sacara chispitas fuera de su lugar de origen.

— ¡Yamasaki, siempre con tus tonterías!

Gritó su amiga Rika Sasaki, una chica con la que probablemente me podría desquitar si es que quedaba ebrio.

—Déjenlo— dijo Eriol levantando su botella entregándome a mí la de vodka —, brindemos

— ¿Motivo?

Preguntó Touya quien estaba sentado al lado de Yukito, su mejor amigo y ahora viendo a Yukito y a falta de su doble ¿Dónde estaba el famoso prometido de Sakura?

Faltara más.

Creo que la herencia será toda, toda, toda mía.

—Ninguno en especial— dijo Eriol inclinando sus hombros como si estuviera realmente pensando en qué decir, puedo atreverme a que seguramente brindaba por mi venganza y por tener a mi hermana.

Jamás lo hará.

Por mucho que me gustara la idea ella jamás estaría con él aun cuando me mintiera y me dijera que sentía algo por él, ella ya estaba enamorada.

De alguien equivocado.

—Supongo que por reunirnos— dijo ahora chasqueando los dedos con los ojos iluminados —, por nosotros, por el regreso fortuito de Sakura y de Tomoyo.

Asintió conforme.

—Entonces a brindar que mañana en la mañana nos iremos a la playa si no es que quieren ir al lago.

Mire de re ojo a Tomoyo. Ir a la playa, estos se la pasan divirtiéndose como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en la preparatoria; al menos Eriol y yo lo hicimos bastante, bastante bien.

—Llevemos las camionetas— dijo Yamasaki —, recuerden que cuando llega media noche es muy difícil salir del lugar.

Asentí en la sugerencia, claro que teníamos camionetas: las heredadas.

—Manejare una— me atreví a decir sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Touya en la nuca.

—Perfecto— dijo Eriol frotando sus manos como si estuviera planeando algo maquiavélico.

—Entonces a brindar se ha dicho— dijo Sakura tratando de no cruzar palabra conmigo y de hecho no me agradaba a mí tampoco la idea de que estuviera cerca de mí pero tenía que soportarla.

De hecho, ni siquiera podía mirarla no por el hecho de odiarla y todo eso sino por la vergüenza, el hecho de haberla besado.

Fue algo totalmente extraño.

A la fuerza y aunque no me contestó el beso pude sentir en sus labios que sentía, de verdad sentía.

Pasada medianoche todos seguían bebiendo, cantando al lado de Yamasaki quien fingía que la botella era su micrófono, ver a Yukito tratando de no dejar que Rika se le acercara demasiado y bueno, también estaba Eriol quien no dejaba de mirar a Touya cada que él quería acercarse hasta donde yo estaba.

Hasta donde él me dijo por teléfono Touya le soportaba, más bien toleraba porque había salvado a Sakura de alguna situación seguramente estúpida.

Lo único que no me gustaba de Eriol es, que aunque yo se lo pedí, le quitara la virginidad a la chica de quien yo me había enamorado.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no puede cambiarse.

— ¿Qué has pensado?

Negué dando otro trago a la botella que ya llevaba poco menos de la mitad.

No estaba ebrio, sorprendentemente.

—Muchas cosas— dije mirando para otro lado, la ausencia aun me dolía.

No quería pensar.

—En semana y media regresa Yue y con él un anillo de catorce quilates para ser puesto en la mano de nuestra querida Sakura.

Di un trago aún más grande.

—Quiero apresurarme— dije en tono desesperado entre diente mirándola fijamente quien al notar mi mirada se giró aun dejando que sus mejillas siguieran rojas.

Tomoyo, se sentó a su lado.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no se involucrara?

De niñas, se querían mucho.

— ¿Qué te detiene?

Entonces, sentí mis ojos inundados.

—Que… creo… que aun la quiero— dije por fin dando sino es que, el trago, más grande de mi vida y entonces de verdad me sentí mareado.

Ya estaba ebrio aunque consciente.

—Entonces ya no lo hagas— me dijo pasando un brazo por mi espalda.

Sé que somos hombres y todo eso pero de verdad quería a este loco, tanto, que daría mi vida por él.

Me salvo, me ayudó a no enloquecer.

—Tengo que hacerlo— dije suspirando —, antes de que mi madre quede en la ruina.

—Puedo pagar la deuda— dijo él tranquilamente dando un trago a su bebida —. Sólo te pido la mano de tu hermana.

Negué sonriendo.

—Jamás podría venderla— conteste mordiendo mi labio inferior —, sabes lo terca que es.

Más aparte de no quererte; pensé.

Entonces, Eriol, también rio.

—Claro que lo sé— suspiró —, y por ello no lo he hecho pero Sakura… ella no tiene nada que ver— aclaró —. Y lo sabes.

Negué levantándome y a él conmigo.

—Tú sabes que sí— dije dando media vuelta para retirarme —, decide si estás conmigo o con ella…

—No puedo contestarte eso— dijo claramente, seguro de sí mismo y cerré los ojos momentáneamente mostrando mi perfil derecho —. Te soy fiel— contesto —, pero también a ella.

¡Joder!

—Entonces, hasta que decidas— dije girándome apenas lo suficiente para encararlo —, no quiero volverte a ver.

—Ahí estaré— me miró fijamente sin arrepentimiento en su mirada —, cuando me necesites siempre y cuando no hagas una locura.

¿Locura?

Un loco no podría definir entre si lo que está haciendo es bueno o malo.

Trague pesado queriendo abrir la boca para decir algo, moverme apenas lo suficiente pero no pude hacerlo, simplemente bufe y camine en dirección al tal Yamasaki quien sorprendentemente me estaba agradando lo suficiente como para olvidarme un poco de las cosas.

[Sakura]

Verlos beber ahí tan tranquilos, riendo, incluso ver a Eriol tratando de entablar conversación por primera vez con Chiharu quien no dejaba de jalarle el cabello a su novio.

Un tema un tanto gracioso al que estoy acostumbrada.

Me agrada la chica.

Siempre lo ha hecho.

—Es guapo— dijo mirando directamente a su hermano lo cual me sorprendió un poco, aunque no sean hermanos creo que el acto incestuoso incluso para ellos sería pecado.

—No tanto— conteste suspirando —, al menos Yue me parece mucho más…

—Pero Shaoran tiene algo— insistió Tomoyo —, eso que hace que las chicas se vuelvan locas con solo mirarlo, con cruzar una palabra con él… esa sensación de poder tenerlo todo únicamente con tenerlo cerca.

Dijo sonando un poco ¿sexi?, como si tuviera algo de su hermano que las demás no. Jamás había escuchado a ella hablar de esa manera.

Entonces, por primera vez, no sólo Shaoran me causaba interés sino más bien una mujer.

—Creo que no puedo sentir eso por tu hermano — recalque lo último un poco receloso.

—Todas pueden sentirlo, lo he visto… vivo con él.

Reí, por un momento creí que ellos tenían algo más que una relación de hermanos.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Negué.

—Creí que tú y él tuvieron algo— suspire —, pero ahora veo que sólo era celosa con tu hermano.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos irguiéndose un poco de manera defensiva.

—Bueno, siempre es así con él, hace que las chicas hagan lo que él quiere con sólo pensarlo, un poco extraño.

—Él es extraño— dije abrazando mis rodillas —, parece que me odia.

Entonces Tomoyo pasó una mano por mi mejilla.

—Él, lamentablemente— torció los labios —, no puede odiar a nadie.

—Díselo cuando me esté mirando como siempre— acuse señalando en cuando note que ya no me estaba mirando —, juro que es un completo extraño.

—Los amores de verano siempre son así Sakura, mañana en la playa lo veras… se aproxima la cena de tu compromiso y él tiene que apurarse.

Suspire.

—Esta estúpida herencia ha hecho que…

—Todos sean rivales— terminó de decir Tomoyo levantándose, sacudiendo un poco sus piernas del polvo —, pero descuida… todo, se va a arreglar.

Claro, todo se arreglaría, siempre y cuando… no pase a mayores.

[Shaoran]

Cuando me di cuenta todos estábamos dormidos en el césped mojado por el rocío de la dulce mañana. Extrañamente no había hecho frio pero el simple tacto con la humedad me entumía el cuerpo así que me levante apretándome un poco la cabeza, que, a pesar de no estar ebrio o si quiera sentir la resaca no podía dejar de dolerme.

Sólo era eso, un dolor y ya.

Camine en dirección a la casa, tal vez un poco de café caliente me haría sentir un poco vivo nuevamente, probablemente, ni siquiera hubiera alguien así que tendría que hacerlo yo mismo.

Vi a Tomoyo tendida en el suelo al lado de Touya quien, extrañamente parecía como… tranquilo.

Un cambio de energía seguramente.

Sonreí. Hasta donde pudo llegar mi hermana, cancelar su presentación en Corea sólo por esto. Aunque dicen que eso es cierto, la venganza se sabe más cuando la preparas tú mismo y vas viendo los resultados.

Deje que siguiera dormida, seguramente ella si estaría sintiendo la resaca al levantarse así que trate de no pisar nada que hiciera ruido y me topé con ella.

Acurrucada en el pecho de Eriol quien la abrazaba protectoramente y de hecho, de verdad tendría que protegerla. No seré nada piadoso con ella.

Absolutamente no.

Suspire, unos cuantos mechones se cruzaban en su rostro al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la nariz cual minino, le molestaban pero estaba tan sumida en su sueño, seguramente, con lo aniñada que es se estaría deslizando sobre la nube más alta.

Sonreí, me había olvidado por completo de los gestos que hace mientras duerme, a veces, de niños, nos quedábamos dormidos en el lago, siempre despertaba yo primero. Era fascinante verla.

Ahora puedo decir que no sólo yo conozco esos gestos, Eriol también y no sólo estos sino aquellos que hacen que vayas al cielo y regreses de golpe.

Me agache un poco para ponerme en cuclillas y mirarla más de cerca.

—Si no tuviera que odiarte— dije ahora pasando una mano por su rostro para quitarle los mechones, ella se estremeció —, te adoraría.

Suspire agachando la mirada.

—Pero no puedo hacerlo— dije ahora levantándome para dar media vuelta, claro que la odio.

No importa estoy bien, encontrare a alguien como ella… tal vez apenas tenga sus rasgos, sé que aunque no la pueda olvidar las cosas tenían que ser así para nosotros y que estúpido fui al principio tratando de fingir que la odiaba incluso obligándome a olvidarla. A una mujer como ella jamás se olvida.

¿Cómo hacerlo?, yo fui autor de varias canciones de Tomoyo dedicadas a ella de entre todas las cartas que le escribí.

Pero ahora ya no me pertenece.

Ni yo le pertenezco.

Ella ha sentado cabeza o lo hará pronto y gracias al cielo con el plan no necesito aquello, puedo quitarle todo únicamente con lo que hare.

El único coraje de entre todos los demás, que más me carcome es el hecho de que no perdió su virginidad conmigo.

Pero no importa estoy bien, tal vez no fui nada para ella pero siempre le desee lo mejor.

Pero sólo quedara en eso.

Siempre tuyo, siempre mía…

—_Siempre nuestro… _

Dijo entre sueños.

—Ahí lo tienes— dijo Tomoyo detrás de mí.

Seguramente me había escuchado caminar, incluso lo que le dije a ella pero tengo que fingir que no pasa nada.

—Sí— dije tratando de seguirle la corriente girando sobre mis talones para mirar a mi hermana —, la tengo donde la quería.

Asintió feliz cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedes tener lo que quieras ahora— dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para poder besarnos.

—Aquí no— dije alejándome discreta y lentamente al mismo tiempo que sonreí.

—Tienes razón — dijo relamiendo sus labios —, pero como sea; esta tarde en la playa quiero que actúes lo más pronto que puedas.

—En esto estoy— dije suspirando —, pero es difícil tener dos personalidades con ella…

— ¿Te estas involucrando?

—No— dije aun sin mirarla, aquel tono que utilizo hizo que un frio recorriera por mi espalda, si de verdad supiera que he vuelto a sentir se volvería loca y tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer —, pero estoy preocupado por lo que puedas hacer, puede que no funcione.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo he pensado todo— dijo tranquilamente —, al menos Yukito ya cayó, falta Yue que vendrá en semana y media.

Asentí. Lo sé carajo.

—Y después Touya— sonreí.

Tenía que ser.

—Finalizando con Fujitaka— dije tranquilo y volviendo a mirarla, esa idea me agradaba —, pero primero tiene que adorarme, tiene que ver que yo soy lo opuesto y que…

—Tienes que obtener a Sakura— interrumpió —, primero.

Asentí suspirando.

—Claro— dije ahora más tranquilo —, quizá incluso se…

—Suicide— dijo Tomoyo besando mis labios rápidamente para ir en dirección a la casa.

Y es que hablando de bipolaridad yo no lo era, no al menos en estos momentos, la mujer que es caliente y fría… que jamás haya conocido en mi vida es Daidouji Tomoyo.

Y yo su marioneta que ha caído en sus redes, pero ella tiene razón. Si nosotros no cobramos justicia por nuestra propia mano ¿Quién lo hará entonces?

Y por mucho que Eriol se niegue sé que me ayudara, que él podrá hacerlo en el momento indicado.

* * *

A ClockWork:

Hola chicas, ciertamente este capítulo explica un poco más que en los primeros dos capítulos no se dice y te revela un poco de la actitud mala de Tomoyo y de Shaoran. Ese par de locos me gusta, incluso me divierto al hacerles esta actitud, siempre que escribo me pregunto ¿esta vez que harás Shaoran?

A este hombre lo amo sea bueno o malo, incluso ahora que es manipulado por las redes de su hermana.

También, otra cosa que quisiera decir: el fic irá rápido, no es tan largo como otros que he hecho por lo que también puedo decir que ya está terminado pero por mis prácticas profesionales, la universidad, mi novio, mi familia y aun de verdad no salgo de la depresión de mi hermano pues… a veces olvido el día en que vivo y se me pasa actualizar como con Amor eterno que ya lo termine y tampoco puedo subirlo.

Espero su comprensión y también comentarios al respecto.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
